


Back Of A Cop Car

by arazialotis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arazialotis/pseuds/arazialotis
Summary: The reader meets Sam in her last year of high school and is head over heels for his older brother Dean. When they finally get a moment alone, it is short lived and they both end up in more trouble than they signed up for.I can’t credit for originality on this one. Heavily based on/ inspired by the song Cop Car (Keith Urban/Sam Hunt take your pick) and I apologize if other writers have done the same, but I wanted to share my take on it.





	1. Chapter 1

You has just turned 18 when the Winchesters first came to town. Sam and you had an instant connection in your AP American Literature class. He was so shy, it was completely adorable. You invited him to a study group at the library after class. Of course, you forgot to mention the group only consisted of you. Regardless, you hit it off right away. Studying everyday after school for weeks. In hindsight, you realized his subtle hints of not being around for long.

With Sam, conversation was so easy. You could talk about anything; politics, philosophy, theology. You worked on college applications together. You applied for a local university, but Sam sent in applications everywhere. He was initially on the fence for Stanford and Yale, just applying mainly for state colleges, but you encouraged him to do it. After all, there is no harm in trying. And if anyone in this small white-picket fence town could make it, it would surely be him.

Sam’s brother, on the other hand, was not so easy to talk to. He was too old for school but you saw him every day when you and Sam left school together. Dean was his name, and every afternoon he’d be leaning against that classic Chevrolet. You’d part ways with Sam, always looking his brother up and down until he would glance your way. Every day, you’d pull your books in closer, quicken your pace, and pray to God he didn’t realize you were staring. You loved Sam but you were infatuated with Dean. On your walk home, you would feel the engine rumble past as you imagined driving off in it with him.

Sam and you trotted down the steps of the school. Today Dean was wearing his leather jacket. The sun brought out his freckles and you swore you could pick out gold flecks in the jade eyes. You unconsciously licked your lower lip.

“So, I’ll see you tonight?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, my mom usually has dinner ready around 6:30, if you want to come around then.” You confirmed. “Don’t forget your copy of Catcher in the Rye.” You reminded him.

“Homework on a Friday?” Dean scoffed.

“We have a joint report due Monday.” Sam came to your defense.

“All I’m saying, these are the prime years of your life… Live a little.” Dean advised as he looked you up and down. “Isn’t there a party or something happening?”

You looked at Sam and chuckled. “Nerds like us don’t get invited.”

“A girl like you doesn’t need an invitation…” Dean flirted. 

“Oh really? In that case I’ll be ready at 10.” You emphasized the sarcasm by rolling your eyes. “See you later Sam.” You began walking off.

“Hey sweetheart.” Dean called after you. “You want a ride?”

You turned around, seeing a mischievous smirk on his face that was driving you wild. “No thanks, I’m just a few blocks down.” You pointed near the direction of your house.

“I wasn’t talking about the car, babe.” He winked.

You instantly turned around and picked up the pace, faster than usual, embarrassed because you couldn’t deny desiring his offer.

Sam shoved Dean on the shoulder. “Fuck off man, leave her alone.”

Dean raised his hands defensively. “Hey, if you want dibs go for it but uh.. She’s definitely into me.” 

“You don’t know…” Sam looked at him confused.

“You can tell she’s thinking about it right now…” Dean’s gaze wandered to you. “She wants it so badly, considering giving into her darkest urges. She’s not just holding her books, she holding herself. Insecure, never being that open to anyone but the way she swings that ass tells you she may just be confident enough to follow through.”

“You are repulsive.” Sam spat.

“Oh, we have a hair flip.” He called Sam’s attention back to you. “Now the secretive glance back… wait for it…” You completed Dean’s prediction, looking back over your shoulder. “Oh! And finally the tugging at the shirt.” You followed his words again. “She definitely wants it.” He smiled with glee. “Damn, I miss high school.”

“You don’t know her. Trust me you’re not her type.” Sam argued.

“Sam, I know all girls and she’s a dead giveaway.” He smirked before jumping into the Impala.

Sam patted the hood of the car and sighed joining Dean in the car. Just one more year of this, and then he’d be off on his own.

Dean reached over and shook his hand through Sam’s hair trying to lighten the mood. “What’s with the hair Rapunzel?”

—

“So, you got the car tonight?” You greeted Sam at the door.

“Yeah, it was like pulling teeth, but I got it.” He spun the keys in his hand.

“Well, come meet the family… if you dare…” You teased with a wink.

“Hey. Y/N…” He stopped you before entering. “I just want to apologize for my brother…” 

“Sam, you don’t need to apologize. You are not your brother.” You assured him as you played with your necklace.

“I know. He can just be a real dick sometimes.” He vented.

“Seriously, it’s okay.” You promised. “Come on, dinner’s ready..”

By the time dinner was over, Sam was wrapped around your father’s finger. You were actually surprised he didn’t offer a dowry. The two of you studied in the living room. Your book was filled to the brim with post-its. You compared notes and worked on typing your joint report, occasionally checking Sparknotes to make sure you were on the right path.

Sighing as you laid on the couch, you put the book over your face. “I can’t take anymore of Salinger.” You complained. You flipped over facing Sam. “You want to watch a movie or something?”

Sam set his book down, stretching and looking at his watch. “Shit. I forgot, I have to help my dad out with a project tonight.” He quickly started gathering his things.

“You can’t just help him out tomorrow?” You asked.

“Nah, he needs it first thing in the morning… for his work.” Sam explained.

“Okay.” You understood, but didn’t hide your disappointment.

“Hey, but we’re still on for tomorrow, yeah?” He questioned.

“Yeah, I’ll be there around 3. We can finish this lame project up.”

“Sweet. See ya Y/N.” Sam left in a hurry.

Your father entered the living room. “What’d you do to scare him off so quick?” 

You rolled your eyes. “Nothing, he just has some family stuff going on tonight.”

“You know, your mother and I were talking… We think he should come around more often.” He suggested.

“We’re just friends, Dad.” You refuted.

“Well, he’s a nice boy.” He stated as you turned to go to your room.

“Wait til you meet his brother.” You muttered under your breath.

An hour or two had gone by as you passed the time listening to music and doing your nails. You immediately stopped singing along the moment you heard tapping on your window. Your heartbeat accelerated and you started taking shallow breaths while wondering if you should go get your parents. After another set of taps, you built up the courage to pull back your curtain only to find that handsome devil with the green eyes.

“You gonna let me in?” He asked, his voice muffled through the glass.

You unfroze, unlocking the window and pushing it up.

“Jesus, I’m glad I guessed the right room. It might have been a whole different conversation.” He commented as you undid the screen.

“Shh.” You scolded as he stumbled in. “What the hell are you doing here Dean?!” You whispered.

“Well, I know I’m a little late, but we had a date for 10 if I recall…” He slyly smirked.

“You can’t be serious.” You called him out.

He raised his eyebrows. “Deadly.”

“So a party then?” You suspiciously asked.

Dean sat down at the edge of your bed. “For two.” 

“We can’t stay here…” You warned.

“I’m still new to town, got any ideas?” He questioned.

“A couple…” You thought. “Let me get changed first.” You started looking through your closet. “Do you mind?” 

Surprisingly, he respectfully turned around. You sauntered out of pajama bottoms replacing them with jeans and throwing on a white tank top. You quickly glanced in the mirror, smoothing out your hair.

“How old are you again, Y/N?” He asked.

“18.” You confirmed, slightly annoyed behind his hidden reasoning. Turning off the radio and lights, you straddled your window. “Ya coming?”

“Hell yeah.” Dean exclaimed, stunned by your eagerness.

He followed you down the trellis and onto the street. 

“Where’s your car Winchester?” You teased.

He twirled a set of keys in his hand. “I got stuck with Sam’s beater tonight…”

You scoffed. “Sam does not have a car.”

He opened the passenger’s door to a 1983 Ford Fiesta. “He does, he just doesn’t want anyone to see it…”

You chuckled and hopped in.

“Piece of crap…” Dean muttered as the gears grinded together. He finally was able to get it started. “There we go… So where you taking me?” 

You directed him to the old quarry that had since been filled with water. “Pull over here.” You instructed. “We’ll walk the rest of the way.”

Crickets chirped, as you rustled through an informal trail, used by you and other kids. Dean analyzed you, trying to figure you out, believing his preconceived notions had been wrong. A cross around your neck continued to throw him off. The path led to a chain link fence with a clear ‘No trespassing’ sign. You pulled away part of the fence as Dean hesitated.

“Chicken?” You teased him, tongue peeking out. You knew that the property had been abandoned for years, there was no reason to worry.

“Yeah right.” He waved off and followed you through.

You continued to lead the way around the quarry to an old, rusted structure. It overlooked the lake and was the best view of the city. Even though it was only three stories, it managed to capture your little world. Most of the lights in the city were off, aside from the street lights, giving the atmosphere a dullish glow.

“Wow.” Dean whispered when he made it to the top.

“Now’s your one and only chance for a Leo reference.” You giggled.

Dean didn’t hold anything back. “I’m King of the world!” He yelled with outstretched arms.

You hollered along, causing you both to buckle over laughing.

“So, welcome to the party.” You said as you sat down on the ledge.

“Some party.” Dean sat down next to you.

“Well, you’ve only just arrived… we’ve got games.. Truth or dare, would you rather…” You continued when Dean didn’t jump on those. “We have music, dancing if you’re lucky.” His eyebrow raised as his intrigue grew. “We’re clean out of food and drinks, we’d have to make a run if you are interested in that. And we have a pool.” You stretched your hand out to the quarry. “Although, I would advise against swimming… It’s haunted.” You warned in a hushed tone.

“Oh really?” Dean asked skeptically.

“Oh yes.” You assured. “Where do I even begin… the drownings… or the miners even before that.” 

“That doesn’t make it haunted.” Dean debated.

“It starts with the faint whisper in your ear, the shiver down your spine, to alert your senses of something you can’t see. Then the sound of wet footsteps or perhaps a smell of smoldering metal. That’s your signal to start running.” You improvised.

“No such things as ghosts.” Dean denied, knowing fully well you were just playing with him.

“My friend actually saw an apparition once… said it was reaching out to her, asking her to come join it in the water…” You gritted your teeth and looked around. “Okay, enough, I’m creeping myself out.” You snuggled up closer to Dean as he chuckled.

“So uh, back to party games… you don’t happen to know 7 minutes, do you?” He questioned, swallowing thickly.

“Only 7? We play it much longer around here.” You nipped your lip as your focus darted between his luminescent green eyes and his lips that were growing ever closer.

Both your attention was cut off by the flashing blue and red across the quarry. Dean’s desire had flushed replaced with concern.

“Oh, there’s a road over that way,” You pointed in a general direction. “They’re just making a shortcut.” Except the lights become brighter and another car entered the quarry.

“We gotta go.” Dean stood up.

“There’s no way they can see us up here…” You rationalized. “Beside, we’re young, they’ll let us off with a warning.” You turned around but Dean was already halfway down the ladder.

You sighed but followed suit. Once you reached the bottom, he grabbed your hand and guided you through the brush. You could have sworn he discarded something along the way but the world was going by in a blur, you didn’t get the chance to see what it was.

Your heart was pounding out of your chest and you were struggling to keep your breath. But soon you heard sirens closing in.

“Shit!” Dean yelled, quickly before halting to a stop to avoid crashing into a fence.

He immediately hopped up to realize the top was covered with barbed wire, he could suffer through it but didn’t want to leave you alone. He let go, and grabbed you to crouch down covered by the shrubbery. He placed his fingers to his lips. You nodded your head and tried to hold your breath. Soon, the sirens stopped wailing even though to could still see the lingering blue and red. You eventually heard voices and flashlights started scanning the area. One of Dean’s hands held onto yours as the other rubbed his brow. Sighing out of guilt, you squeezed Dean’s hand reassuringly. He glanced up to find you contagiously smirking, and he couldn’t help but smile back.

You nodded to the police car. “We’re going to get caught either way.” You mouthed.

“Okay.” Dean agreed.

With one pair of hands still interlocked, you slowly started to stand up with your hands raised above your head. Flashlights focused onto you, with police yelling in the distance. One officer, shone his light in your eye. Instinctually you blocked the light with your free hand.

“On the ground, now!” A voice ordered.

You rolled your eyes. “We were just on the ground…” You muttered under your breath.

But both of you cautiously got onto your knees and then laid flat, placing your arms for compliance with cuffs.

“Hey man, easy.” Dean pleaded as they slapped the cuffs on you.

Dean was cuffed as well, a little too tight. They brought both of you over to the hood of the cop cars and patted you down. 

“Guys…” You started. “Really? We’re only a couple of kids, you know.. Having a good time…” You tried to imply.

An officer sternly looked at you but remained silence.

“We just wanted to get some space away from my family, so we could be together…” You continued explain.

You met Dean’s eyes across the hood of the car. Damn you wished you had been faster to kiss him. He mimicked your smirk thinking the same thing. Another officer started reciting the Miranda rights.

“Okay, this is fucking ridiculous.” You squirmed in the arms of an officer. “We weren’t doing no harm. Who the fuck owns this anyways? It’s been abandoned for years! Everyone uses it for their hook up spot!” You rambled out excuses. “I wanna talk to Officer Stevens!”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to talk to him down in county.” Someone assured you as they escorted you into the back of the squad car.

They pushed your head down and shoved you in, as they did the same to Dean. “You gotta light?” You asked with poison in your eyes.

“Shut up.” The officer ordered before slamming the door.

Dean started chuckling as his door was shut too.

“What?” You demanded, anger still fuming.

“There’s no chance in hell you smoke.” He continued giggling.

“… I could.” You responded embarrassed. “Besides if they are going to treat me this way, I might as well give them a little fire back.” You deeply sighed the weight of your consequences finally bearing down.

It hit Dean too. “My dad is going to kill me.”

“I’m so sorry… Seriously, I’ve come out here countless of times, no one ever seemed to care.” You tried to reconcile your guilt.

“It’s not your fault.” Dean assured.

You attempted to break the heaviness. “At least it will make one hell of a story.” You smirked.

“You got that right.” He looked you up and down.

You sighed, closing your eyes and leaning your head on his shoulder. He couldn’t help but grin gazing down at you. Had his hands been free, he would have reached over to tuck the loose strand of hair back behind your ear. The blue and red lights danced off your skin disorienting time and space. You matched Dean’s deep and steady breaths soaking up each feeling of infatuation as just the two of you existed in that moment.

The trance was abruptly ended as an officer forced his way into the driver’s seat. You kept your head against Dean’s shoulder but peaked an eye open to analyze the officer. He was staring directly ahead, refusing to speak yet glancing back occasionally through the rearview mirror, most likely awaiting orders. 

You lifted your head to get a better view. He was young, quite young. Quickly deciding to change tactics, you flipped your hair back, pursued your lips together, and leaned forward giving him an optimal view.

“Say uh… you don’t really need to take us down to the station do you?” You smoothly questioned in a breathless voice. The officer looked back through the rearview mirror and his eyes widened. “Because you know, I’d do almost anything just to be let off with a warning.” 

Dean pinched his lips together and looked out his window in attempt not to burst out laughing at your overly exaggerated attempt to flirt your way out of the situation.

The officer cleared his throat. “You know, it’s nothing personal sweetheart. I’m just following orders.”

You huffed instantly sulking back into your seat. As the cop pulled out of the quarry, you chewed on your lip infuriated by the situation. It wouldn’t matter anyways. Soon you’d be at the station and be able to talk to Officer Stevens. He was friends with your parents and you often ran into him at school drives and volunteering events. He would be able to speak of your character.

Your thoughts were broke as Dean purposely nudged his knee against yours. He was grinning like a child. You couldn’t help but silently giggle. 

“What?” You whispered.

He shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing.”

God, you should have taken your chance. You kept thinking over and over.

It wasn’t long before you arrived at the station. Both of you were fingerprinted. You were guided over for mugshots.

“Hey Winchester.” You yelled as he was still getting the inked wiped from his fingers. “Bet’cha can’t do better than this.” You pouted your lips and popped an eyebrow.

The cop rolled her eyes.

Dean was next. “Who do you think invented blue steel, sweetheart?” He asked, immediately going into the pose for his shot.

You couldn’t help but laugh even while being escorted into the one holding cell together.

After silence grew and officers dissipated, you nuzzled closer up against Dean. “So, tell me everything.” You gazed into his eyes with fascination.

He laughed, surely not going to give you the truth. You were still too naive for that. “Where to even start…” He thought.

“At the beginning, I mean, we got all night.” You encouraged.

And he did. Well, leaving out the details about demons and monsters. He told you about life as a kid, when his mom died, what life was like growing up on the road and how much a nuisance Sam could be especially when he was younger. He told you about his hopes and dreams but that he would most likely go into the family business. You sighed, being able to pick out that same tone of resentment you heard from Sam.

“But enough about me, what about you?” He asked.

“I’m going to be a cop.” You teased giggling. Dean lightly chuckled. “I’m serious, tonight has inspired me.” You played with profound conviction. “No, but seriously…” The next person who walked through the door, broke your train of thought. “Oh, thank God.” You whispered and stood up to gain his attention.

“Y/N?” Officer Stevens called from across the room. “What the hell…” He trailed off into a whisper walking closer to the cell. “What in God’s name are you doing in here?” He noticed Dean looking him up and down.

“Listen, we were just at the quarry, minding our own business and not doing any harm… you know everyone goes up there on weekend nights and it’s never been a problem before.” You pleaded your case.

“Jesus Y/N.” He rubbed his forehead. “I should call your father.”

“I’m 18.” You sternly reminded him, slightly panicking not wanting your parents to find out.

“Which means you could be tried as an adult.” He warned. “What’s gotten into you? You should know better.” 

“Like I said… no one’s ever cared about the quarry before.. So what’s going on?” You asked him. 

Another officer called him over. “Just give me a minute… I’ll be right back.” 

“So that’s your guy?” Dean clarified.

“Don’t sound so pessimistic… he’ll get us out.” You assured, unconvinced yourself.

A few more minutes passed and Stevens came to unlock the cell. Both of you started to walk out.

“Just you.” He ordered and Dean sat back down on the bench.

He guided you over to his desk in which you sat across from him. “So I shouldn’t be telling you this… Well, first I need your alibi for Wednesday night, around 9:30…”

“I already told your partner during processing…” But he still stared at you blankly. “You’re my alibi… we were both helping clean up at the job fair…”

“Oh, right right right…” He remembered. “You’re not the problem anyways. It’s your friend’s..” 

“Dean.” You corrected.

“Yes, it’s his story that is not adding up.” Stevens explained.

“Why do you need our aliblis anyways?” You asked.

He sighed. “Like I said, I shouldn’t be telling you this. And you have to promise not to spread this around.” You nodded your head in agreement. “There’s been a string of murders around the tri-county area. We are keeping it out of the media as much as possible, not wanting to cause panic.”

“Like a serial killer?” Your eyes widened.

Stevens nodded concerned about worrying you.

But you loudly scoffed. “And Dean is a suspect? Yeah, right!”

“We can’t confirm his alibi, and his prints were found at one of the scenes.” The officer explained.

“Have you tried his brother Sam?” You asked.

“Sam?” Stevens recognized the name.

“We go to school together. His number should be in my phone, wherever your partner threw that.” You suggested.

“Okay, we’ll check into that but for now you are free to go.” He sipped on a cup of coffee.

“I’ll stay.” You stated, looking back at the cell.

“Y/N…” He warned.

“No, I want to stay with Dean. I got him into this, so I’m going to stick it out until he’s cleared. Call my parents or whatever, but I’m staying.” You demanded.

After a few more minutes of convincing, your stubbornness pushed through and you were escorted back to the cell. For a brief moment you hesitated, swallowing a lump in your throat concerned you may have just locked yourself back up with a murderer. But that was ridiculous, you laughed it off.

Hours continued to pass. Both you and Dean were growing weary. You tried to keep his spirit up by cracking jokes but eventually fell asleep leaned against him. It was dawn when you woke to the sound of the bars opening. Both of you had finally been cleared. On your way to the lobby, you noticed a man with dark hair and a salt and pepper beard. You could see the anger practically radiating off of him.

“Fuck.” Dean muttered under his breath.

It must be his dad, you deduced, even though you had never seen him before. The man turned and walked out the front door as a police officer handed over your confiscated belongings. Both of you made your way to the front door. The Impala was waiting at the curb. Dean’s jaw and fist were clenched.

“Hey Dean,” You rubbed his shoulder trying to soothe him.

He turned towards you and for a second you saw fear in his eyes. You leaned up and pecked him on the lips, attempting to distract him and yourself from your impending fates. He instantly smiled and drew you back in, his arms wrapped around you while deeply pressing his lips against yours. You became lost in his world until a passing officer cleared their throat. You pulled back embarrassed and ashamed, remembering the trouble you had gotten him into.

Dean lifted your chin to meet your eyes. “Hey, I wouldn’t trade last night for the world…. Whatever happens, remember that…” You nodded, thinking the same. “Let’s do this.” He grabbed your hand and lead you out the front doors.

….

Ten years later you sat behind the sheriff’s desk with your newly hired deputy across from you.

“My point is, we all make mistakes, that was one of my biggest, but look where I am now. Yeah, you screwed up, but it’s not the end of the world.” You encouraged.

She looked at you wide eyed. “But what happened afterwards?” 

“That’s… that’s… I was trying to reassure you that everything was going to work out.” You stated confused.

“Yeah, yeah, I understand and you have been a great support through all of this, but I need to know what happened.” She persisted.

You sighed and took a sip of coffee. “I was grounded for two months and my parents made me participate in community service even though there were never any charges.”

“And Dean??” She demanded.

“I never heard from him again. I texted Sam a bit. But that weekend they left town supposedly due to their dad’s job. I asked Sam to come live with us so he could finish out his senior year in one place but that after that his phone was disconnected.” You tried to explain as emotionlessly as possible but it still stung.

“What about the murders?” She continued.

You smirked, that’s why you hired her in the first place, she had the potential to be a great detective. “Another murder happened the night we were locked up. Eventually that’s what cleared Dean to go free. They stopped after that. Police at the time determined that the killer had committed suicide.”

“Wow, that is crazy.”

“Mmhmm.” You agreed. “The town hasn’t seen anything like it since.”

“Until now.” She corrected.

“Until now…” You repeated, looking at the files of recent murder victims sprawled across your desk.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Officer Benoza had come crying to your office about evidence she had misplaced but it had turned up in the end. Though reminiscing in the past had brought back a longing. You wondered what had become of both Sam and Dean. Had Sam made it to Yale or Hartford? Did Dean escape the family business and trek off on his own? Had either of them found someone and settled down? You sure hadn’t aside from the relationships that lasted a few months every now and then. But as soon as you made sheriff, the dating scene halted completely.

You laughed pulling Dean’s mugshot from your desk, remembering his devilish charm but the picture now showed such boyish and innocent features, you wondered how he had changed, if you would even recognize him if you crossed paths. Your mugshot, however, was framed on the wall. Once you joined the force, the pranks became old real quick, it seemed better just to display it out in the open.

It followed you to the sheriff’s office. Yes, you were young to be in this position, but you were smart and you had proven yourself time and time again in the field. Officer Stevens was no longer with the force, although you did work a couple years by his side. He was the one that pushed you towards criminal justice and to run for sheriff. You cried a bit at his retirement party, but he found a way to keep in trouble; coming around the station frequently, giving you advice on cases he was following in the paper.

Of course when you needed his guidance and advice the most, he was off fishing in the Bahamas. Aside from him, only Officer Murillo had worked the previous case but not down in the nitty gritty. Regardless, the both of you had been putting countless hours of overtime pouring over every last detail. The previous case had ended as deemed that the murderer had committed suicide. But the details were so strikingly similar, you doubted even a copycat could pull this off with such precision. Besides all the evidence they had on the perp was circumstantial. The true murder could have seen his opportunity and laid low for a few years but the itch was just to strong and they began again.

Unfortunately, press was much different nowadays than it was even just ten years ago. With constant headlines on facebook and television, you avoided it all together. The following afternoon, having only left the office six hours ago, you were back on duty. You made your way into the office, a latte in had with perhaps two or three extra shots of espresso. Murillo had the day off, and you made sure he wouldn’t come in. In the lobby the tv was on as usual, reporting on morning news.

A male reporter with a fake tan and unnaturally white teeth was discussing the recent case. “Realistically, Sherriff Y/L/N has only been on the job for a year and a half, how can someone lose their touch if they never had it? You have to wonder if she’s the right man for the job.”

You rolled your eyes. Sexist pig. If you weren’t held to an ethical standard, you would be tempted to target him for speeding. “Can you change the channel?” You requested out of annoyance.

“Sure thing boss.” The tiny young receptionist peeped, switching channels immediately to some soap opera. “Hey, don’t listen to them. They are not here everyday seeing the hours and effort you are putting in.” 

“Thanks.” You mumbled and headed for your office closing the door behind, not really wanting the pep talk.

Dean’s photo still laid on your desk from last night. But you pushed a pile of papers over it, looking for the most recent criminal profile; male, satanic/cult ritualistic tendencies, long term resident to know people’s routines and schedules, knowledge of medical procedures and autonomy. It was all stuff you heard before. It also contradicted the first case closure, the girl who it all was pinned on. To make things worse, there were apparently FBI agents wanting to get involved as well. Although you haven’t had enough caffeine for social interaction, you headed out of your office to check on any new leads through the fingerprints and DNA found at the most recent scene.

—

Around 4 PM, Sam and Dean pulled up to station. Dean shifted the Impala into park and straightened his tie while checking his teeth in the mirror. Sam sat motionless, still upset about the situation.

“I still don’t like this idea.” Sam stated.

“Cheer up pal.” Dean patted Sam’s chest and hopped out of the car.

Sam followed him, continuing to argue. “All I’m saying is there is usually a reason we don’t come back to previous cases. We should have called another hunter in on this.” 

“What? You think someone is going to remember us? Weren’t you like in middle school last time we were here?” Dean asked.

“I was a senior.” Sam corrected.

“Your hair has, what, grown three feet since then? No one is going to recognize us. A lot has changed in 10 years.” Dean rambled heading up the stairs to the police station. “We just have to go in with confidence that’s all.”

Dean pushed open the doors, the layout and decor greatly updated since he last remembered it. With no recognizable faces, he was on a role. He took the lead and headed directly to reception.

“Hey there sweetheart.” He leaned over the counter, grinning at the receptionist. “I had called in earlier about some files.”

She giggled, lost in his smile. “Oh of course, let me call my boss up quick…” She picked up the phone dialing your extension. “Sorry, she’s not picking up, let me go look for her.”

Sam shifted uncomfortably next to Dean, keeping a watchful eye.

“There’s no reason to waste her time.” He pulled out his FBI badge. “I’m sure this is all you need. I’ll leave my card as well.” He assured with a wink.

The receptionist looked at the badge, debating.

You were coming back from forensics, when you noticed the two suits standing in your lobby. One of them leaning over, clearly making eyes at the receptionist. It must be the feds, you knew you had to introduce yourself now or later, might as well be now. The tall one with the long hair turned around. Both of your eyes went wide with surprise and recognition. All the sleep deprivation magically left your system replaced by excitement.

“Sam Winchester!” You squealed, running in for a hug.

“Y/N?!” Sam was just as ecstatically surprised as you at first, embracing you in a hug before shooting Dean a ‘I told you so’ scorn.

Dean straightened up and cleared his throat upon realizing it was you.

You stepped back getting a better look of Sam. “I thought I’d never see you again! God, it’s has to have been ten years at least?” He still had that brightness you remembered so well.

“Yeah, I was hoping to run into you.” Sam tried to match your eagerness.

You glance at his partner and your heart hit the floor. “Dean?” His bad boy charm had matured; his jaw more chiseled, weariness in his smile, but those luminescent eyes still promised thrill and danger. Jealousy rose in your chest knowing he had been shamelessly flirting. You tried to stand a little taller.

“Wow.” Dean felt his heart flutter, the years had been more than generous to you. “Sheriff?” He noticed the star on your chest. “Who woulda thought.” Sam grew evermore anxious.

“Not me that’s for sure.” You laughed. “So what are you all doing in town? Sorry, it’s just so unexpected.”

“Nah, it’s alright.” Sam tried to recover. “Just on business.” 

You noticed the badge still in the receptionist’s hand.

“Federal Investigation business, that is.” Dean added following your eyes.

You took the badge and examined it. “Bullshit.” No chance in hell either one of them was FBI.

Sam chuckled nervously sensing the change of atmosphere.

“Tell ya what.” Dean fished out a card. “Why don’t you just call our supervisor and he’ll straighten all this out.”

“How about I run the badge myself.” You declined to take his card. “Sam shall I check yours too while I’m at it?” 

Sam went from nervous to overly cheesy. “I’m sorry, I can’t do it anymore… We are passing through town, just on business, and definitely wanted to see you. And we just.” He paused to laugh. “Thought it would be hilarious to prank you while we were at it.” The lack of amusement on your face clearly stated you were not buying it. “So, uh, when you aren’t busy, um, do you want to grab dinner or something?”

“Yeah… sure.” You passively agreed.

“Awesome. Should we exchange numbers or just call 911?” Dean joked.

You pulled a smirk having heard it several times before. You wrote your cell on your business card and handed it to Sam. “Hopefully it will work out, we’ve been awfully busy around here trying to catch a serial killer…” You stated only to gauge their reaction.

They exchanged glances. “Really, that is… wow…” Sam gasped.

“Just like the time we were locked up in here together Dean… remember?” You continued pushing, the wheels in your head spinning.

“Oh, that’s a night I could never forget.” He assured.

“Mmhmm.” You hummed placing his badge in your pocket fully intending not to return it. “Well, I really should get back to the books. Give me a call though.”

“Right, of course.” Sam agreed. “See you around.” 

You stayed put as he and Dean turned to exit the lobby. It was only after they were out the front door that you ran to the window. They seemed to be arguing outside the same chevrolet Dean drove as a kid. You went to the reception’s phone.

“I was going to look for you, I swear.” She defended.

You hushed her dialing Benoza’s extension. “Hey. I got a gut feeling about something. You up for some tailing?” She was more than happy to obliged.

You took a seat back in your office closing the door blaming the caffeine overload for your swirling head. Perhaps the years had fogged your memory, but the boys you remembered weren’t capable of such things, especially Sam. Yet your instincts screamed at you. The coincidence that they were in town with a string of murders with the exact same pattern as the case ten years ago; the only other time they were in your town, then mysteriously vanished.

Against your own will, not wanting to know the truth, you dug through the system’s old records, locating Dean’s file. Fingerprints and all. Your finger hovered over the mouse before building up the courage to hit scan. Since the latte you had since moved onto regular pot of coffee. You went to refill but before you even started to pour, you already heard the ping indicating a match. You poured the glass, already hearing another and then another.

It must be malfunctioning you thought, setting the cup down and heading back over to your desk. Upon seeing the results, your stomach turned over and immediately you grabbed for the trash can to spit up. His prints alone were associated with countless unsolved murders, grave desecrations, weapons, blood trails; the list went on and on, and those were just Dean’s.

You wiped your mouth with a tissue, blaming again the coffee for the incident. You texted Benoza: Someone on them at all times. No. 1 suspect, will debrief you later. She responded her understanding. Meanwhile, you were going to head back to the latest scene of the crime, if you could pin Dean or Sam there, you could bring them in for questioning; potentially more. 

—

“Do I need to say it?” Sam sternly asked. Dean blew him off. “We don’t work old cases.”

“Come on Sam. It’s Y/N we’re talking about. Sweet little innocent Y/N. This will be easy peasy. In and out. Plus, I can tell she still wants me.” Dean rambled. “Maybe I’ll get a little more out of this case.” 

“It’s not too late, we could still call someone else in.” Sam suggested.

“And give up the chance of what I missed out on ten years ago, no way.” Dean argued.

Sam rolled his eyes. “And I thought Dad had scared you away for good.” Dean clenched his jaw. Sam didn’t know the half of it. “I know he sure did me.” Sam continued.

“Ahh. I’m my own man now.” Dean brushed off the memories.

Sam followed Dean into the Impala. “Frankly, I’m surprised she didn’t arrest you right then and there.”

“Yeah, maybe just to see me in handcuffs again.” Dean teased. “But we’ll call her up, go for dinner, a few drinks, and have a great time.” Dean pulled off onto the street.

“Is that why she’s having us followed?” Sam asked.

Dean looked in his rearview mirror noting the oldsmobile. “We are not being followed.”

Sam stayed silent recognizing Dean’s maneuvers in attempt to loose the car, but after every turn, the oldsmobile quietly crept behind in the distance. 

“Fine, we’re being followed.” Dean gave in. “New plan. We go back to the motel, exit out the bathroom window and head to the scene of the last crime. If we are sure it matches, make sure Dad crossed his t’s and dotted his i’s.”

“Dean, I was there. Dad took care of the kumiho and there’s no chance that thing was going to recover.” Sam explained.

“So you’re telling me the chances of dad screwing up are less likely than two very ancient and very rare Korean spirits hitting the exact same town, oceans apart from its home country, exactly ten years apart.” Dean sarcastically doubted.

Sam pushed his lips together. “What I am saying is we do not have enough details. I haven’t been able to hack my way into the police system yet. From what the press is printing, yes it does seem similar, but for a town this size and history of crime, perhaps they are making connections that aren’t really there.” Sam argued.

“So either way we need to visit the scene of the crime.” Dean repeated.

Sam nodded in agreeance.

—-

When Benoza reported that she was staking out the boys at their motel, you decided to get ready and leave for the crime scene. When trading places with the old sheriff, you had passed up on his Bronco just for a regular squad car. Not three minutes had passed since you left the station when you heard a report coming in over the radio for a disturbance at the cemetery.

You grabbed your radio. “It’s on my way, I’ll stop by.” Reading what you just had learned about Dean, it raised your suspicions.

Once you arrived you instantly regretted it. “Mr. MacGregor,” You addressed the groundskeeper. “I think you need to contact animal control.”

He had shown you around. At least four graves had the same two foot wide holes. All occuring on different nights. You clicked your flashlight on, squatted down, and shown it into the hole, unable to see the bottom.

“That’s what I thought at first too, but animals don’t go digging holes that deep and especially breakthrough…” He explained.

You stood up, brow furrowed together. “Breakthrough… the coffins?”

He nodded his head and pulled out a locket. “This was just inside the hole this morning. Caught on a root.” 

You grabbed a rubber glove from your back pocket and took a look to examine it. The engraving on the back the same as the head stone.

“I was here when they buried her. She was wearing it. Metal casket too…” He explained.

You placed the locket in an evidence bag. “I’ll send some officer’s out to gather more evidence. Also, animal control…” You looked at the hole again not noticing traditional shovel marks. “Just to get their input. I expect you’ll cooperate with them?”

“Of course ma’am.” He assured. “But you should know. There this woman been coming around at night too. Never got a good look at her.”

“Hmmm. You think she’s got something to do with it?” You asked.

He shrugged his shoulders.

“Alright… Let the other officers know as well… they’ll look for prints, get a more detailed statement…” You assured him.

You sighed getting back into the squad car, setting the evidence aside on the passenger’s seat. You did some quick paperwork and radioed in two officers to come by to take a closer look. Lastly, you phoned over to animal control who ensured they would come by as soon as possible. Honestly it was a bit relieving not to have pinned Dean here yet; to think it was just an animal no matter how weird the circumstances. Everything you were taught lead you to believe that Dean and/or Sam was the murderer, but you still couldn’t bring yourself to accept it, not 100 percent at least.

—

The sun was setting when Sam and Dean had made their way to the latest victim’s house. The door was sealed shut with tape and a warning notifying anyone except police not to enter. Dean whipped out his pocket knife and tore through the wrap, allowing them both inside. They searched around a bit, eliminating the obvious; cold spots, sulfur, EMF.

“This is pointless.” Sam complained. “We need to examine the bodies.” 

“The police aren’t looking for what we do, they most likely missed something in the case.” Dean reassured. “Besides, wait a couple more hours and we can break into the station since you can’t break into their website.”

“Shut up.” Sam groaned.

Dean waltzed to the kitchen and flipped on the light. “Hey, did the neighbors mention anything about a dog?” He nodded to the muddy paw prints on the kitchen floor.

Sam knelt down and got a closer look. Dean knew very well there were no neighbors, they were on the very outskirts of town. He pulled out his phone to compare. “They do appear… fox-like.”

Dean clapped his hands together. “That’s all I need to know. So, where’s the den of the one you supposedly killed.” 

“Supposedly killed? I was…” Sam started to argue but he was cut off by the sound of gravel crunching underneath tires.

Sam tired the window in the kitchen but it was jammed. Dean quietly raced to the front window, pulling the curtain slightly aside to peek out.

“Oh great, it’s your high school BFF.” Dean snarked. “Is there a back door?” Dean whispered to Sam. Sam shook his head no. The both heard the sound off boots on the front porch. “Find a way out, I’ll distract her.” 

“What? No.” Sam quietly protested.

They both paused at the sound of the door creaking open. “Get out.” He mouthed to Sam and quietly walked towards the front.

—

You pulled up to the latest scene of the crime, to process additional evidence, to look at it with fresh eyes, to find incriminating evidence against the Winchesters; whatever the reason you were just glad to be out here away from judgemental eyes. A quiet place where you could just think without that burnt orange of a news anchor peering at your every move.

You wandered up to the front porch, your instincts stopping you before reaching the door. Your heartbeat pounded in your ears realizing the seal had been broke. Hopefully it was just teenagers, a few instantly came to mind. You uncliped your gun from it holster and slowly pushed the door open.

“This is the police.” Your voice felt foreign in your throat. “Let’s make this as easy as possible and come out with your hands up.” 

“Don’t panic.” You pointed the gun towards the kitchen were the voice was coming from. “It’s just me.” Dean? He waltzed out of the kitchen with his hands in the air.

“Dean Winchester.” You stated.

He smiled and popped his eyebrows. “That’s me.” 

“You are under arrest for trespassing on a crime scene.” You swallowed the growing lump in your throat.

“Oh come on sweetheart, I was innocent last time and I still am.” He assured with confidence.

“You have the right to remain silent.” You began the Miranda rights. His smile dropped as you put your gun away and replaced them with handcuffs. “Against the wall.” You nodded.

He complied. “You know, if you are into bondage, ya could have just asked.” 

You were glad he was facing the wall to conceal the blush that grew within you. “Is Sam here with you?” You tried to ignore his rhetoric.

“Just you and me sweetheart, ever since I saw you at the station just wanted to get you alone.” He assured.

“Sam!” You called but did not hear a response. You swear you felt some tension leave Dean. “I need to pat you down.” You warned.

Dean chuckled. “I always enjoy a good frisking.”

Had it been any other male, you would have rolled your eyes. You immediately removed a handgun tucked into his jeans. “I assume you have a permit for this.” You snarked disassembling it and laying it on the nearest table.

Dean chuckled nervously. You removed four other weapons including a bowie knife, another knife with unknown symbols carved into it, as well as a lock pick in his back pocket. He easily followed your push towards the squad car, thinking through his options, he’d gotten out of worse before. You locked him inside and went back to retrieve his weapons and have another look around.

In the meantime, Sam came around to the car and opened Dean’s door but furrowed his brow when Dean didn’t immediately get up and go. “Dude, Let’s go.” He encouraged.

“I got this, I can handle it.” Dean calmly affirmed.

“You're in handcuffs.” Sam sniped.

“Kinky, right?” Dean smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes and practically grabbed Dean. 

“Hey, Hey.” Dean whispered attempting to stay put. “Seriously, I’ll win her over. We’ve done it before.” 

“I’m not bailing you out.” Sam warned.

“Get outta here.” Dean growled.

Sam sighed but gave in. It would help to have you on their side for this case. He shoved Dean back in and silently closed the door before taking off into the woods.

Coming back out of the house, completely unaware of their interaction, you threw the weapons in the passenger’s seat on top of the locket. You sighed picking up your papers so you could record everything that just happened.

“This brings me back…” Dean started. You pretended not to listen, flipping through papers. “I was a wide eyed 22 year old stud… A fiesty girl with no regards for rules or authority sat next to me, that cross around her neck throwing me off at every turn.” You automatically grabbed at it even though it was no longer there. “I don’t know what she had in mind that night, but I was just glad to be by her… She stood by my innocence, even though she had no reason too…”

He was just playing minds games with you. Had to be. Every instinctive thought in your mind blared he was a cold blooded killer but your eyes darted to the rearview mirror and met his piercing green eyes in the back. You looked away flustered.

“Back then she told me a ghost story. I told her there was no such thing. Course, I thought I was protecting her. She didn’t need to know of the truly horrifying things that haunt this world. But maybe she’s old enough know to know the truth.” He rambled.

“She didn’t think monsters were real.” You piped in sarcastically. “Only to learn that she loved one and it now sits in the back of her car.” Shit! You squinted your eyes shut. Did you just use the word love?

Dean smiled and looked down at his feet, taken aback by your words. “I’m not a monster sweetheart, I’m what monsters are afraid of.” 

“So, what? You think of yourself as some sort of vigilante?” You questioned.

He chuckled. “I guess you could say that.”

“Well, no one is above the law in my town.” You promised.

“Do you hold the ghost and demons to that same standard?” He played.

“If they existed, I’m sure I would.” You affirmed.

“Oh but they do. You just don’t want to believe or don’t have the will to see the patterns.” Dean explained.

“So your saying sweet ol’ Larry who lived in this cabin was some sort of monster and it was your job to put an end to it.” You clarified remembering something about religious psychosis or cults in part of the criminal profile.

“No. Larry was a victim. While your wasting your time looking for a serial killer, Sam and I are hunting the real murderer… A kumiho.” He disclosed.

You turned around to face him. “A what?”

“A kumiho. An accent spirit from around East Asia. Goes by different names; Kitsune or Huli Jing. The difference with the kumiho though, it’s always a malevolent creature. It can shift between that of a fox or a woman in white. Always preying on men, cutting out their livers and eating it in order to survive… if it can’t get fresh meat, digs up graves for leftovers…” Dean explained and you shivered in horror unsure if you thought he was capable of such violence or that such a thing could actually exist. “You’re town had a problem with one about ten years ago. I thought my father had taken care of it, but obviously Sam and I need to clean up his mess.”

But you kept on your front. “I’m impressed, Winchester. You’ve obviously done your research. Or should I say your father had.” He raised an eyebrow questioning. “Oh, don’t play coy with me. Obviously, no matter how delusional, your basing these murders on lore that fits with the wave of Korean immigrants that came to mine in this town… oh was it… the 1950s?” 

“Interesting…” Dean pondered. “I wonder if you went back far enough in your police records if you would find the same pattern… maybe this 10 year thing is a hibernation of sorts…” He theorized.

The radio crackled through. “Y/N, you there?”

You grabbed it. “Yeah, go ahead.” Normally the first thing you would have done was call in the arrest, but you completely glazed over mentioning it now.

“Animal control got back with us… found fur down one of the holes, fox…” They explained over the radio, you gulped down your nerves trying to remain calm. “And, I don’t know… only prints around here we could find where the ground keeper’s… he doesn’t have much else to go one the women… expect dark hair and a long white dress.” 

You made eye contact with Dean through the rearview mirror.

Another officer laughed. “Heh, maybe it was a ghost.”

“Shut up, Marc!” Another cop barked.

“Anyways, we can stake out the night if you think it’s worth following up on.”

You looked at Dean for guidance, he nodded his head. “Yeah, go ahead. It can’t hurt.” You ordered. “But for the love of god, if that over tanned ape of a man shows up, do not engage.” You referred to your favorite news anchor. “I’m going off air for a while. Call my cell in case of emergency.”

“Sure thing boss.” Marc followed up before you clicked off.

“Dean…” You turned back around to meet his eyes. “Let’s say your right… Let’s say I go against my every instinct that says you or your brother somehow planted that fur there… Where would we start?”

“We go looking for it’s den.” He calmly directed.

Either you were going mentally insane or Dean Winchester was telling the truth. Regardless of which one was right, you were about to place this entirety of this case in the hands of your number one suspect.


End file.
